072. The Butler, Lauding
The Butler, Lauding (その執事、嘆賞, Sono Shituji, Tanshō) is Chapter 72 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary During a ceremony at Weston College, Clayton officially appoints Ciel Phantomhive as his Fag. In recognition as a Fag, Ciel receives a flower to wear upon the front of his coat. McMillan and a group of other students, along with Soma Asman Kadar, enthusiastically congratulate Ciel for his promotion. Later, Sebastian Michaelis commends Ciel's performance, claiming that he is sincerely praising him. Ciel reminds him that the final goal is still far from reach, as they are unable to find neither Derrick Arden nor the other students that have secluded themselves in the school. He muses that Queen Victoria has told him to "investigate the reason," but not to force them to go home, so he includes that she believes the problem does not wholly lie in rebellion. Since it is difficult to investigate with the strict rules of the school in effect, Sebastian suggests that the best way to obtain information about Derrick is the prefect of the dormitory he has moved to. At the Swan Gazebo, Herman Greenhill is forced to maintain a particular position so that Gregory Violet can draw him. The prefects note about every year when it gets close to June 4th, the students begin to grow restless and anxious. When Ciel questions this, they inform that the dormitories' grand cricket tournament is held on June 4th, and Lawrence Bluewer reprimands Ciel for not remembering the school events. Clayton explains that two events take place to celebrate the eve and end of the tournament, and on these two days, the students are exceptionally allowed to invite their families and important acquaintances to the school's dining hall. Edgar Redmond mentions that it is elegant to escort beautiful women, and when Gregory points out that he has never escorted one, he states that he dislikes having a fixed partner. Peering over Gregory's shoulder, Ciel realizes that Gregory is not drawing Herman at all, and yet, he is forcing him to pose. Edgar jests that Lawrence walks around with a lot of women, in which leads to the revelation that Lawrence has three older and four younger sisters; making him the only man. Edgar remembers that Edward Midford's sister is Ciel's fiancée, and Edward hastily asserts that she is definitely coming, but to support him and not Ciel. Edgar and Cheslock inquire if Ciel has kissed Elizabeth yet, much to his and Edward's chagrin. Herman overhears and scolds them to concentrate on participating in the tournament, and Gregory throws a French bread at him for dissolving his pose. Ciel opts to be friendly in order to get close to Gregory, and asks if he is going to the dance as well. Gregory responds testily, saying that he loathes dancing as it makes his head spin. Suspecting the end of their short-lived conversation, Ciel decides to change his strategy, saying that it will be difficult to fight against other students if they are his friends. He explains that he has come to the Violet Wolf dormitory last time because he was searching for his friend: Derrick Arden. However, this results to shock being dealt at the prefects, and Gregory's mood drastically plummets. Characters in Order of Appearance *Gregory Violet *Clayton *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *McMillan *Soma Asman Kadar *Queen Victoria *Herman Greenhill *Cheslock *Joanne Harcourt *Edward Midford *Edgar Redmond *Lawrence Bluewer Navigation pl:072. Ten kamerdyner chwali! es:Capítulo 72 it:Capitolo 72 Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc